Aurelius of Phoenix
Aurelius of Phoenix is a high-ranking member of Caesar's Legion who initially served as a commanding officer of the Legion and its military during its campaigns in Arizona. He distinguished himself among the other officers of the Legion due to his brutality and his usage of painful and horrid execution methods resulting in the destruction of entire settlements and deaths of hundreds to thousands of innocent civilians. His actions were carried out in Arizona as a means of fighting against the insurgency there and was promoted to the rank of governor in 2274 after his predecessor was killed by rebels. He was eventually deployed to the Mojave Wasteland to aid the Legion in the Mojave Campaign against the New California Republic and was one of the commanding officers during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. The battle was a disaster for the Legion and Aurelius rose to the rank of Caesar of the Legion after the deaths of Edward Sallows and Legate Lanius. He was one of the Legion's leaders during the NCR Arizona Offensive, where he was killed during the Siege of Nova Roma by NCR tank commander, Louis Goldman while trying to evacuate to safety. Biography Early Life and Career Aurelius of Phoenix was born on March 28th, 2235 in Flagstaff, former Arizona, then called Nova Roma. He was born to a militaristic and war-based tribe where he was raised to be a powerful warrior. His tribe eventually fell to the Legion once it began expanding across the post-apocalyptic wasteland and his tribe willingly surrendered to the Legion and Aurelius did the same. He was eventually conscripted into the ranks of the Legion Military at the age of 16 and continued his training and managed to prove himself to be a sufficient warrior. By the time he reached the age of 22, he was a low-ranking officer of the Legion Military and took part in the Legion's campaign to annex Arrizona and killed dozens of warriors by his own hands all acorss the Arizona wasteland. Rising through the Ranks After Arizona had been completely subjugated and fell under the banner of the Legion, Aurelius continued his servuce in the Legion and was sent out in expeditions to locate and force more tribes to submit to Legion authority. Aurelius showcased fanatical loyalty towards Caesar and the Legion as a whole, which helped him get promoted even more. By 25, he was a commanding officer of the Legion Army of Arizona and was in charge of supressing anti-Legion activity in the region, particularly the Arizona Republican Army, which waged a guerilla war in Arizona with the intent on liberating it and establishing an independent republic in the region. Aurelius would eventually rise to become the second-in-command of the Army of Arizona and was subordinate only to Cario of Phoenix, the head commander of the army as well as the Governor of Arizona, leader of all Legion territory and holdings in Arizona. Aurelius would eventually be sent out to command various counter-insurgency operations and quickly became infamous for his usage of civilian human shields, concentration camps and massacres on civilians and the destruction of whole settlements as a means of demoralizing the Arizonan partisans when conventional tactics were producing only limited success at best. Leading Arizona In 2274, Cario of Phoenix was traveling in a large convoy to meet with other Legion officials in Nova Roma (Flagstaff) when his convoy came under attack by insurgents. Aurelius was present and he was wounded in the ensuing ambush, but survived while Cario did not and was killed by a rebel sniper. Afterwards, Cario was given a state funeral and Aurelius succeeded him as Governor of Arizona and commander of the Army of Arizona. After becoming Aurelius of Phoenix, he ordered the army to take all available measures to avenge Cario and waged a reign of terror down upon Arizona hoping that it would supress support for the rebellion. In 2277, Aurelius sent out a force numbering in the thousands to the cliffs of Gallup believing that insurgents were present there and resulted in whole town being pacified, but the insurgents were never found and resulted in the Legion forces being lured into a trap in the mountains which resulted in the deaths a third of the force. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Caesar's Legion